


Once Upon A Swan

by melroihag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Goodbye, Once Upon A Time, Poetry, appreciation, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: This is a little poem I wrote after the Season 6 finale, in honour of Emma Swan.





	Once Upon A Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best, but I just had to write it.. hope you enjoy.

In the blink of an eye, six years went by,

So much has changed, oh my oh my.

Through portals to realms, we did explore,

With potions, magic and pixie dust galore.

——————

A Princess was born, a Saviour she’d be,

To bring back the happy endings, for both you and me.

But magic comes at a price, that much we did see,

As to escape the first curse, she was sent through a tree.

——————

A second chance she was given, from her biological son,

Little did she know, that her journey had only just begun.

To get her to believe, was a mission and a half,

And dearie me, was it a right laugh.

——————

Next came a dragon, she slew with a sword,

Then she broke the dark curse, and all was restored.

An Orphan she thought she would always be,

Until she found the rest of her family.

——————

A Beanstalk came next, and climb it did she,

With a pirate who’s intentions were less than gentlemanly.

Then up she rose through a portal in a well,

How long she’d been gone? Only time could tell.

——————

Fast forward some years, and adventures too

Just keep in mind, the timeline will screw with you.

But that aside, It’s been a blast,

And I wouldn’t change a second of it, if you’d asked.

——————

A fairytale you don’t remember, but one you shan’t forget,

Is that of Emma Swan, the hero we all respect.

From Neverland to Camelot, to Hell and Back,

It’s been one heck of a journey, with a killer soundtrack.

——————

In the blink of an eye, six years have gone by

And it’s heartbreaking to have to say goodbye

But not to all, and not for long,

Because having hope is our theme song.


End file.
